Happy Holidays
by Wishing you'd notice me
Summary: Gabriella comes over to help Troy for the holidays. Could the holiday bring them together?Happy Holidays everyone! R&R! Oneshot Troyella.


_Okay I really wanted to do a holiday story for the holidays so here it is! Happy Holidays everyone!_

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but it would be a very nice Christmas gift ; hint hint.

Happy Holidays!

"Please Gabriella!" Troy begged.

"Oh alright I'll be over in 20 minutes." She reluctantly agreed.

They hung up. Troy was currently baby sitting his 2 year old brother while also trying to decorate his house for a Christmas party his parents were having. He was overwhelmed and decided to call his best friend, Gabriella, for some help. The doorbell rang and Troy went to answer it.

"Hey Ella. Thanks so much I owe you! Josh is such a pain!"

"No it's okay. I love Josh, he's adorable it's you whose the pain." She teased.

"Oh thanks Ella." He said sarcastically.

Gabriella giggled and walking upstairs to Josh's room. Once he saw Gabriella his entire face lit up.

"Bee!" He said happily. She smiled.

"Hey Josh." She picked him up and rocked him slowly.

Troy admired the scene from a far. He smiled at how caring Gabriella was. _She's so perfect._ He thought.

He had a goofy grin on his face when Gabriella turned around.

"Helloooo, Earth to Troy."

"Huh? Oh, sorry Ella." Troy blushed lightly. Gabriella giggled.

"It's okay, come one I put Josh down for a nap. Let's get decorating!" She said walking back downstairs.

"Okay. First lets put up the tree." Troy said.

"Troy, it's Christmas Eve and you still haven't put up your tree yet?"

"Well my parents are always working and I'm either hanging with you, at practice, or school so we haven't had time."

"Okay, whatever. We better get to work. Do you use a fake tree or real?" She asked.

"Fake, it's it the basement." He said.

"Okay." Gabi said following Troy downstairs.

"Jeez Troy could it be any darker down here? Where's the light?"

"I don't know I never come down here." Gabriella just laughed.

"Ow!" Gabriella said after Troy stepped on her feet.

"Sorry." He blushed, luckily she couldn't see.

"Oh theres a switch!" Gabriella said.

"Where, I can't see anything."

"Over there, by the other staircase."

"Since when was that there?" Troy asked causing Gabriella to giggle.

They both walked over to the staircase and Troy started walking down.

"Want the light on Troy?" Gabriella asked slightly sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah thanks."

Gabriella reached for the light switch which was somewhat high up. Then all of a sudden she lost her balance and tripped down the stairs on top of Troy. Both blushed like crazy.

"Um, Sor...sorry." Gabriella stuttered, blushing even more at how close the two were.

"It's okay."

They laid there for another minute then slowly Gabriella got up. Troy cleared his throat and stood up.

"Oh, here it is." Gabriella said walking toward the tree box.

"Okay I'll get this and you get those ornaments and decorations over there." Troy said picking up the tree box. They both walked upstairs and into Troy's family room. Troy set up the tree while Gabriella separated the lights.

"Hey Brie, you staying over tonight right?"

"Yeah, if it's okay. My mom's out of town for her work."

"Of course it's okay, my parents practically think of you as a daughter!" Troy said. Gabriella smiled. _If only you though of me as more than your best friend._ She thought.

About 30 minutes later they finished putting up the tree and most of the decorations.

"Hey Ella, do you think you could whip up a quick batch of cookies for the party?"

"Sure can you finish the decorations?" She asked.

"Yeah thanks."

Gabriella walked into the kitchen and began baking some cookies. The entire time she kept thinking about when she and Troy were in the basement. _Ugh! Oh how much I wish he would have kissed me! We were so close. One inch just one freaking inch! I need to tell him tonight!_

Little did she know Troy was thinking practically the same thing.

_Why the heck didn't I kiss her? The opportunity was right there! She was right freaking there! I need to tell her how I feel tonight!_

"Oh Troy can you come here for a minute!?" Gabriella called.

"What is it Ella?" Troy asked walking into the kitchen.

"This!" Before Troy could respond he felt powder all over his face.

"Gabriella what is on my face!?"

Meanwhile Gabriella was on the floor laughing hysterically.

"Oh you think thats funny, do you?" Troy asked trying to hide a smile but failing miserably. "Well then how do you like this?" Troy threw an egg at Gabriella's back when she wasn't looking. She slowly turned around with her mouth open while this time Troy was on the floor laughing.

"Troy Alexander Bolton you are so beyond dead!" Gabriella screamed a smile playing on her lips.

They started throwing things at each other and after about 20 minutes the stopped and cleaned up.

"I can't believe this look at my clothes!" Gabriella said pointing to her very messy clothing. Troy chuckled and walked upstairs.

"Here." He said handing her his basketball sweatshirt and shorts.

"Thanks." She said walking into the bathroom to change. She then went into Josh's room to make sure he was still asleep. When she came out Troy was already in different clothes and over by the stove.

"What some hot chocolate?" He asked.

"Sure!" She said. She took a glass and so did he and they walked to the fire place.

"I love Christmas time! Everything is so beautiful!" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, it really is." Gabriella could she Troy looking at her when he said this and she blushed.

Just then the door opened and Troy's parents came in.

"Hey Troy were home, oh hello Gabriella!" Tera Bolton said.

"Hi Tera." Gabriella smiled.

"Wow, the place looks great! Good job Gabriella!" Jack Bolton praised.

"Hey! I helped!" Troy said. Gabriella giggled.

"Of course you did son." Jack said sarcastically.

About 20 minutes later guests started showing up. They were all adults that neither Troy or Gabriella knew so they both stayed in the family room while the guests and parents were in the dinning room.

They were sitting by the fire and enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Gabriella said walking over to her bag. "Merry, almost Christmas." She handing him a present.

"You didn't have to get me anything Ella!" He said.

"Your my best friend I wanted to." She said flinching and the words best friend.

He opened up the neatly wrapped package with wide eyes. "No way!"

"Do you like it?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"Like it? Brie, I love it! A jersey signed by the entire Lakers team! It's unbelievable! Thank you so much!" He said hugging her. She smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled and took her hand.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"You'll see."

He lead her to the back door. "Cover your eyes." He told her. She gave him a confused look but closed them anyway. He opened the door and Gabriella felt cold crisp winter air blow on her face.

"Okay open your eyes, Merry Christmas Gabriella!" She opened her eyes and gasped.

Outside Troy's entire back yard was covered in lights which lit a nice smooth frozen over pond.

"This is only part one. Do you like it because if you don't just tell me I mean.." Troy rambled.

"Troy!" Gabriella cut him off. "I love it thank you so much! I have to go get my skates!" She said.

"Got them!" Troy said handing her the skates.

She put them on. "Come on!" She said grabbing his hand.

"Whoa no way! You know I can't skate!" Troy protested.

She didn't listen. She just pulled him onto the ice. He instantly slipped and fell. Gabriella laughed and he glared at her.

"The least you could do is help me up!" He said.

She stretched her hand out and he reached up but instead he pulled her down. She obviously lost her balance and slid. She glared at him.

"I hate you." She teased.

"Oh you know you love me." He teased back.

She took snow and threw it at him.

"Oh you are so in for it!"

"Ah!" She screamed, threw off her skates, and ran. Troy ran after her and picked her up by her waist and spun her around. She laughed.

"This really is amazing, thanks Troy." Gabi said and kissed him on the cheek. He lightly blushed.

Then she shivered.

"Come one, let's get you inside." He said. She smiled at how caring he was. _He's so perfect. _She thought. They walked into the family room.

"Time for part two of your present." Troy said.

"No really Troy the pond and lights were amazing you don't have to do anything else."

He smiled and ignored her.

"Okay go to the tree." He told her.

Confused she stood up and did as he told. "Okay." She said once at the tree.

"Of all the presents under the tree, there is sure to be one there from me, find the one with the ribbons that gleam, there you will find the gift of your dreams." She giggled at the corniness of his poem. She looked around under the tree and saw a present with a lot of ribbons.

She pulled it out and took off the lid. A small beagle puppy with a cute blue bow jumped out into her arms.

"Oh my gosh Troy!!!! You got me a puppy! Thank you soooo much!!!" She screamed. He laughed.

"Glad you like it." She ran over and hugged him then went back to her puppy.

"I'm naming him cookie." She stated proudly. He smiled.

Cookie was falling asleep in Gabriella's arms. "Aw how cute, he's tired." She cooed.

She carried him over to a blanket on the floor and set him down. He fell right to sleep.

"Okay Gabs ready for your last present?"

"Oh please Troy no more presents really I love what you already got me." He smiled and walked over to her. He took her hand and let her to a window.

"Gabriella, your the most amazing friend I've ever had. I know we've been friends for a while but there something I need to tell you." Troy said.

"What is it Troy?"

"Look up." He stated. She game him a puzzled look but looked up anyway. Hanging just above them was a mistletoe. Her eyes got wide and she looked back at him. But before she could even say anything he kissed her. A light sweet kiss that was full of passion. She instantly kissed back.

When they pulled away he continued. "I love you Ella. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Troy and I love you too." She smiled. He did too. And they kissed again.

"Merry Christmas Gabriella." Troy said as the clock stuck midnight.

"Merry Christmas Troy."

End

_Okay the end. Thanks everyone so much for reading! To everyone reading this I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and if you don't celebrate it I hope you enjoy your holiday. Happy Holidays to all!!!_

_Kelly xoxo_


End file.
